Completely UnBoring
by Squeebo
Summary: SLASH. Knit-Knots/Rich After the 'Hiccups' episode, Rich visits Knit-Knots again.


Knit-knots returned to his office to close up, it was later than usual because he had to talk to Nina about tomorrow and she was helping the noisy Movers solve one of their 'Idea Emergencies' in an overly exciting way.

He wondered why they couldn't be nice and boring, the part he most disliked was their bright jumpsuits, the blue and the red, it was all much too exciting for him, not like his nice, boring beige suit.

He opened the door and went inside, just neatening the office for tomorrow, ordering the office supplies, piling the paper-clips and straightening the stacks of papers. He made sure everything was nice and -

"Boring enough for you?"

He started and knocked the paper stacks all over the desk and floor, he frowned disapprovingly and looked up at the offending speaker.

Mover Rich stood in front of the door, beaming with excitement, but his suit, Knit-knots noticed with what he could only call pride, was a nice boring beige, with dark beige where his old, exciting, suit was red.

He was quite speechless and had to sit.

"I'm glad to see you've finally decided to become nice and -"

"Well I kinda liked it, but I don't think I could be completely boring like you, Knit-knots!"

"Oh... I imagine you could, with some help."

He stood and walked to the front of his desk, beckoning for Rich to stand in front of him.

"Now, which one are you?"

Rich stood in front of Knit-knots and pointed at the badge on his jumpsuit, which was just as boring as the rest of it.

"Mover Rich, Knit-knots I play the - "

Rich pulled his scribble-sticks from his pocket, taking one in each hand.

"No no, all I needed was your name."

Knit-knots took them from him and placed them, neat and aligned, next to his pencils.

"Much too exciting..."

"Sorry, Knit-knots, I just thought I'd cheer you up a bit. I never meant to ruin your boring story."

Knit-knots gave a smile.

"Oh don't worry about that, you helped get rid of those awful hiccups... but you're not entirely boring yet."

Knit-knots lifted a hand and run his fingers through Rich's hair, tugging it ever so lightly.

"You'll take a lot of work..."

Rich gave a small laugh, then frowned as Knit-knots' hand slipped from his hair to his neck, gently pulling him closer until their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss.

He jumped back, hands in front of him, keeping the distance between him and Knit-knots, looking very perplexed.

"Hey, Knit-knots, I-I-I'm sure glad I could help, b-but I-I'll be heading back to the Warehouse now..."

"No, no, please stay... we can do something about that exciting," Knit-knots ran his fingers back through Rich's hair. "Messy," He gripped and tugged again. "Scruff of hair."

Rich, now extremely unnerved, tried to free his hair from Knit-knots' grip, only realising that it hurt quite a bit, and before he could say anything Knit-knots had kissed him again, not so chaste and almost completely un-boring.

Rich gave a stifled complaint as he tried to move away, his every move matched by Knit-knots until his legs struck an office chair and he stumbled sideways, his legs flying forwards into Knit-knots' and his hands grabbing at the older man for balance, only resulting in both of them landing in a heap on the floor.

Knit-knots seemed to giggle as he leant up and toyed with the buttons on Rich's jumpsuit.

"You know, I've always wanted to get you in something boring like this, now I can't wait to -"

"Hey Uncle Knit-knots -!"

The door burst open, Nina came to a halt as she noticed the two men on the floor, the other Movers barrelling into each other behind her at the sudden stop.

"There you are, Rich!" Said Scott excitedly.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Said Dave.

"What're you doing, buddy?" Asked Smitty.

"Nothing!" Rich said, leaping up from under Knit-knots, stumbling across the room to the other Movers, explaining frantically as he led the four of them out of the office. "I was returning this boring beige suit and the floor was slippy and I slipped and fell and Knit-knots tried to help me up but then he slipped and..."

Nina helped her Uncle neaten the office.

"Hm. Mover Rich left his ScribbleSticks here... I better return them." She said, picking the drumsticks up from the desk.

"Oh no, Nina," Knit-knots took them from her. "You've done enough today, leave them with me, I'll keep them safe."

"Oh, alright Uncle Knit-knots, Goodbye!"

She left, Knit-knots placed the ScribbleSticks in his desk drawer.

"I'm sure he'll stop by to pick them up tomorrow..."


End file.
